


The archmistress' instructions

by tissaias_piglet



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Edging, F/F, PWP, Porn, dom tissaia, just absolute porn, sub triss, threesome - kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:14:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25647871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tissaias_piglet/pseuds/tissaias_piglet
Summary: "If the archmistress of Aretuza tells you to do something, then by all the gods, you do it,” Tissaia growled, “both of you are old enough to know that now."
Relationships: Tissaia de Vries/Triss Merigold/Sabrina Glevissig
Comments: 10
Kudos: 31





	The archmistress' instructions

“Triss, what are you doing?” Sabrina gasped, confused but unable to help her giggles. Whatever bottle of expensive-looking wine Triss had ‘liberated’ from the kitchen, which they’d drunk way more quickly than they should have, had them both merrier than they’d ever been before. Triss didn’t answer, grabbing Sabrina’s hand and pulling her down the corridor, in the opposite direction to their chambers. “Triss!” Sabrina laughed, stumbling, gripping the other girl’s hand tightly.

Triss didn’t respond until they’d stopped abruptly – Sabrina falling into Triss’ back – outside an unfamiliar, ornately-carved door. “Come on,” Triss purred, making easy work of the lock, “I’ve always wanted to do this.” She pushed the door open, just enough for them to both slip inside, and closed it again quickly and quietly.

Once inside, Sabrina didn’t need to ask any more questions. The heavy scent of perfume hanging in the air told her exactly whose room they were in, and the very idea of what Triss clearly had planned was enough to make her ache. “Triss?” she asked, suddenly realising that there was, in fact, one very pressing question left to ask, “how by all the gods do you know where Tissaia’s chamber is?”

Triss tossed her hair, smirking to herself as she ran her fingers over the bedcovers. “I found out,” she answered with an enigmatic smile, “now come here, these lips won’t kiss themselves.” She stretched out a hand, encouraging Sabrina closer, and the blonde moved towards her immediately, powerless to resist. She stumbled, and Triss grabbed her, holding her upright. They came together immediately, kissing roughly, deeply, Triss slowly backing towards the bed, bringing Sabrina with her.

Without warning, Triss let herself fall back, wrapping her arms around Sabrina so they tumbled down together. Sabrina let out a squeak of surprise, but it was quickly swallowed as she continued kissing Triss desperately, her lust all the stronger for finding herself lying over Triss, pinning her down on the bed.

Triss groaned, turning her head to the side as Sabrina began to kiss and nip at her jaw, her neck, leaving little wet patches on her skin. They had been together many times, but never like this. Never had Sabrina shown any desire to lead, to control. And now... Sabrina moved against her, as though she wanted to climb inside Triss’ skin. Never had she been so wanton, so needy. Not even that first night, when Triss had turned up at her room, desperate, wanting, and growled, “I need to destroy you”, all because someone had looked at Sabrina in a way she didn’t like.

“Oh gods,” Triss whimpered as she felt Sabrina drag up her dress, roughly trying to get beneath to touch her properly. “Oh please, please?” It wasn’t that Sabrina was ever unwilling, but Triss was used to the other girl needing some encouragement to let loose and allow herself to feel desire. But something was different today, something raw and animalistic had been loosed inside Sabrina, and Triss wasn’t going to question it. She parted her legs, trying to give Sabrina easier access, but her underclothes were too tight.

Sabrina made a low noise of frustration. Her desperation to touch Triss any way she could was stronger than her desperation to touch beneath the restrictive fabric which was currently denying her, so she settled for finding where Triss needed her and rubbing roughly through her underclothes instead. Triss thrashed beneath her, and Sabrina kissed her again, biting her lip, panting against her mouth.

She wanted nothing more than to have Triss crying out her name as she took her on Tissaia’s bed, and nothing would stop her getting that. She rubbed harder, knowing from Triss’ shuddering breaths and tiny, almost pained whimpers that she was so-

From behind her, the sound of the door opening. Sabrina gasped, Triss sobbed in thwarted need, and Tissaia closed the door calmly behind her, barely looking at the scene on her bed. She made her way over to her dressing table and sat down, crossing her legs neatly at the ankles beneath the chair, and, finally, looked with seeming disinterest at Triss and Sabrina, panting and sweat-soaked on her bed.

“Oh, do carry on, don’t mind me,” she said mildly, pretending to brush a speck of dust from her skirt. The air in the room seemed charged, almost humming with danger. There was a trick in her statement, there had to be, but neither Sabrina nor Triss, still dazed with lust, could understand what. “I _said_ , carry on,” Tissaia commanded, her voice sharpening. “Now, girls.”

It was not just passion that flushed their cheeks, but embarrassment, a sudden inability to feel any kind of desire while they were being watched so intensely. Oh, there was no denying that Tissaia was deeply attractive, and Triss truly believed there was scarcely a girl in Aretuza who did not nurse some kind of feelings for her, but this was different. Tissaia stood up, walking over to the bed. She pulled Sabrina up indelicately, pushing her down onto the bed beside Triss. “I told you to carry on, and if the archmistress of Aretuza tells you to do something, then by all the gods, you do it,” Tissaia growled, “both of you are old enough to know that now.”

Tissaia stepped back, watching, waiting, her gaze hungry. “Kneel. I missed the beginning of the show, so I want to see it now.”

Sabrina moved first, guessing – rightly – that Triss’ frantic need to actually be allowed to get off was overwhelming her ability to think about anything else. She cupped the other girl’s face, drawing her into a long, slow kiss, encouraging Triss with soft nips at her lower lip. It took less than a minute before Triss’ hand was fisted in Sabrina’s messy hair, and she was kissing her desperately, her other hand groping Sabrina’s breast.

“Triss, did I say you could do that?” Tissaia demanded, and Triss stifled a whine of frustration in their kiss, knowing that it probably wasn’t a wise idea to let Tissaia hear it. She let her hand drop and focussed all of her attention on kissing Sabrina harder and deeper than she ever had before, wanting to put on a good enough show that Tissaia let them carry on touching each other. It felt like she might die of arousal if she wasn’t touched soon, regardless of whether that was actually possible, because it certainly felt like it was. And the fact that Tissaia was watching them was doing absolutely nothing to dampen her arousal, in fact it was making it much, much worse.

“Sabrina, do you think Triss deserves to be touched?” Tissaia asked, and when Sabrina broke away from the kiss and turned to address her properly, she saw that Tissaia’s cheeks were flushed and she looked less composed than her voice suggested.

Triss was panting, clinging to her, and even if she hadn’t been, Sabrina would still have said yes. “Yes archmistress, I think Triss deserves to come,” she said quietly, and Triss barely managed to stifle a moan of need, weakening against her. Sabrina stroked Triss’ arm lightly with her thumb.

“I agree,” Tissaia said calmly, as though Sabrina was posing an insightful academic theorem and not discussing whether or not she’d be allowed to get her girlfriend off in front of – and for – the archmistress of Aretuza. “You may continue.”

Without another word, Triss sat back and scrambled gracelessly out of her underwear, before lying down, offering herself up to Sabrina. She looked incredible. Sabrina placed her hands on Triss’ soft thighs, leaning down and licking her softly. She was soaked, wild-eyed, moaning immediately, and Sabrina made a mental note that every once in a while, she should make Triss wait before she got to come, if this is what it did to her.

Triss held her hair, moving her hips, whimpering Sabrina’s name with every breath. She wanted to come, but she didn’t think she’d be allowed to so quickly. “Yes,” Triss moaned shakily, “yes, please.” Sabrina’s tongue felt so good on her, and her thighs were trembling. She could feel how wet she was, and wondered how much of a mess Sabrina’s face would be. The idea made her shudder with pleasure, and gods she was so close.

“Sabrina, you’re to get Triss to the edge, and then stop, do you understand?” Tissaia’s voice was calm and clear, cutting through her arousal. “If she comes, I’m going to punish both of you, and not the kind of soft punishment you’ll enjoy. Is that clear?”

Sabrina nodded desperately, and Triss gave a tiny whimper of assent. Tissaia stood up from her dressing table, coming closer to look at them both. “Use your _words_ ,” she said firmly, landing a swift blow on Sabrina’s backside, making her stifle a moan in Triss’ wet cunt.

“Yes archmistress,” Sabrina said quietly, Triss echoing her, and Tissaia gave them permission to carry on. Sabrina eased a finger inside Triss, moving it just enough to make her choke and forget how to speak every time she tried. She knew just how close Triss was, and ached with the need to make her come, even more strongly now that she was being denied the opportunity.

They’d tried edging before, but Triss was far too impatient, and almost the second Sabrina stopped touching her, she’d shoved her hand between her legs and made herself come. But Sabrina knew she wouldn’t dare disobey Tissaia. She couldn’t wait to see how deliciously needy having to wait would make Triss. Licking harder, desperate to get her to the edge, Sabrina felt Triss stiffen suddenly.

“Oh gods, fuck!” Triss gasped, reaching down to try and hold Sabrina in place, desperate to come even though Tissaia had forbidden it. Sabrina almost wanted to comply, wondering how enjoyable it would be to see Triss spanked until her backside was red and hot, as punishment for disobeying. But she didn’t; the second the words left Triss’ mouth, she pulled back.

“Remove your finger too,” Tissaia commanded, “I don’t want her thinking she can try and fuck herself on it.”

Sabrina actually felt herself get wetter at Tissaia’s words, and she was almost tempted to try and grind herself on the sheets beneath her just to try and ease the ache, which was getting all the more intense for being ignored. She didn’t think Tissaia would appreciate Sabrina making a mess of her sheets though. To distract herself, she blew lightly on Triss’ sex, smirking as she whined and raised her hips, desperately seeking out any kind of stimulation.

Triss needed to come so badly. Sex with Sabrina was always good, but being watched and directed by Tissaia was the most erotic thing that had ever happened to her. She knew that she was making the most embarrassing, needy noises, but she couldn’t help it, especially when Sabrina began to stroke lightly at her folds with the tip of her finger. Her whole body began to tremble as she tensed up in an attempt to stop herself from trying to ride Sabrina’s finger.

Tissaia was still stood by the bed, and Triss knew the archmistress would be able to see how wet she was. The idea made her ache even more fiercely. “You may touch her again, but she still isn’t allowed to come,” Tissaia said, and Triss couldn’t help the sob of frustration which tore from her. “Do you have something to say, Triss?” Tissaia asked, her voice dangerous, “because if you’re not happy with this, I can tell Sabrina to stop and I’ll touch her myself, and you can just watch.”

“N-no!” Triss moaned out raggedly, gripping the sheets so tightly she was sure they’d tear. “No, I- I want this, please, I promise.” Tissaia purred in satisfaction, and that, combined with Sabrina beginning to stroke her clit gently, made her sure she was about to come. “Stop!” she whimpered, close to tears, hating that she was complicit in ruining her own pleasure. Sabrina recognised the urgency in her voice, and pulled away.

Tissaia stroked Triss’ sweat-soaked hair back from her forehead. “Good girl,” she murmured, “I knew you could be a good girl for me.” She ran her fingers down Triss’ cheek, then brushed her thumb roughly over Triss’ full lips. “Blow on her gently,” Tissaia instructed, and Sabrina leaned in, blowing lightly on Triss’ clit. Triss’ hips bucked up of their own accord, uselessly seeking out a touch, and she tried to stifle another sob.

“Do you think she can take another edge?” Tissaia asked, and for some reason it made Triss burn to be spoken about like she wasn’t there, like she didn’t have a choice about how she was touched. It was torture trying to keep her hands by her sides and not just finish herself without permission.

Sabrina had never wanted to have her mouth on Triss quite so much before. She looked so delicious, practically writhing with need and dripping onto the bed. Onto Tissaia’s bed. “Yes, she can take one more,” she answered, looking up at Tissaia to await her instructions. Actually, she wasn’t sure whether Triss could take it or not, but it was clear what the correct response was.

Tissaia gently pushed Sabrina’s head back down between Triss’ legs. “Good girl,” she breathed appreciatively. Sabrina began to lap at Triss firmly, using her thumbs to spread her open more, and paused between each lick to listen to Triss’ breathing, making sure she wasn’t on the edge already.

“Sabrina, put your finger inside her. Triss, don’t you dare come without me saying you can.” Tissaia’s voice shook slightly, and when Sabrina chanced a glance at her, she saw the archmistress looked far less cool and composed than usual.

She did as she was told, and almost immediately, Triss’ hips jerked forward as though she was trying to impale herself on Sabrina’s finger. “Oh gods, oh gods, oh gods, oh gods,” she panted, seeming barely able to control the words tumbling from her lips, “I’m close, I’m so close, please, please, I need it, _please_.” The last word broke off into a high whine, as Sabrina curled her finger and pressed roughly against the place inside Triss which always made her lose it. She felt the almost vicious tremor which passed through Triss as she stiffened and tried to fight off her impending orgasm with sheer willpower alone.

Sabrina pulled back again, and Triss wailed. She marvelled at how beautiful the other girl looked, and felt something come alive inside her. She needed more of this. She wanted Triss sobbing for her, desperate beyond all measure, trying to hump the air in a futile attempt to get some kind of pressure on her clit, forcing herself to subdue her own impulses and behave, because only Sabrina could grant her what she needed.

“Does she deserve to come?” Tissaia asked, petting Sabrina’s hair lightly. The soft, simple touch was like throwing fuel on the fire of Sabrina’s desire. It flared, and she swallowed a moan, realising just how much she was throbbing.

“I think so, archmistress,” Sabrina answered quietly and respectfully. “Normally she’s much less well behaved and would have already tried to touch herself by now.” She resumed lightly stroking Triss’ folds with the tip of her finger, enjoying each tiny tremble and choked intake of breath.

Tissaia was quiet, thoughtful, for a moment. “Very well,” she said almost imperiously, “Triss, you may come.” Sabrina didn’t need to be told twice; she gripped Triss’ thighs and pulled her closer, burying her face in Triss’ cunt and licking her furiously. Triss grabbed handfuls of her hair, holding Sabrina in place as though frightened that Tissaia would change her mind.

It took no more than a minute before Sabrina felt Triss’ juices soaking her chin and knew she was about to come. She licked frantically, digging her nails into Triss’ thighs and trying to hold her in place. “ _Fuck_!” Triss sobbed, bucking wildly against Sabrina’s mouth, as she lost herself, her eyes tightly closed. The pleasure tore through her, stronger than she’d ever felt before, her orgasm seeming to last and last, her clit twitching against Sabrina’s tongue as she continued to lick her.

Finally, she pushed Sabrina away weakly, unable to bear any more stimulation, and lay panting heavily, her eyes still closed and tears of pleasure and relief leaking down the side of her face. Sabrina moved up the bed and curled into her, holding her tightly, and Triss’ body folded against hers. “You didn’t get to…” Triss murmured, her voice heavy with exhaustion, and Sabrina shushed her gently. Her head was swimming with ideas about what she could do with Triss next, and although she was still beyond desperate to come, she knew she could push away that need to look after Triss.

She glanced up at Tissaia, wary of the fact that they were on her bed. To her surprise, the archmistress was smiling affectionately. “Aftercare is important too,” Tissaia murmured gently, “just rest a while now.” Sabrina closed her eyes as Triss snuggled closer.


End file.
